callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Shield
The Zombie Shield is a weapon found in the Zombies map Green Run in the game mode TranZit, the map Mob of the Dead, Origins, and Zetsubou No Shima. It is made of parts found around the Diner bus stop in Green Run (and built on the workbench in the garage), parts found around the Docks in Mob of the Dead, parts in the trenches in Origins and parts found in the labs in Zetsubou No Shima. When using the shield, it does not generate any points for kills because it is a buildable. When it does not kill a zombie upon the first hit, it will give the player 10 points per zombie that was hit but not killed. It will kill a zombie with a single hit up until round 20, when it will take multiple bashes to send zombies flying. The shield will block zombies' attacks completely, even when on the player's back. However, the shield will only sustain 15 hits after which it will break. The shield can be planted to distract zombies. The Zombie Shield will also deflect explosive damage dealt by the player without penalty. This is extremely effective on Mob of the Dead if using the Acid Gat or the Vitrolic Withering, as if a player gets trapped in a corner, they can simply fire the weapon, turn around, and have the shield block the explosive damage to the player while still killing the Zombies. The shield is a useful asset in Mob of the Dead and Origins, as it occupies an empty inventory slot (unlike in TranZit where it can be replaced by any other, more conventional buildable such as a Turbine) and gives good defense on the player's back. It is advised to build the shield on a workbench near the player's main area of choice so it can be re-obtained easily if broken. The zombie shield cannot be planted in Zetsubou No Shima, but it is possible to electrify it by receiving all the rewards from the trials. After doing so, the player should hold out their shield until lightning strikes the area. In co-op, all players must receive their rewards before anyone can get the electric shield. The electric shield is not only used to electrify zombies, but it can also be used to reduce the price of Perk-a-Cola and GobbleGum machines to half. Parts locations TranZit *Car Door: In the garage. **On the floor in the bathroom next to the sink **In the car on the maintenance platform. **On the table in the garage, next to the room with the crafting bench *Hand Trolley: In the diner. **Behind the counter on the left or right side. **Near a booth at the far end from the Speed Cola. Mob of the Dead *Hand trolley: Outside on the docks near some crates. *Clamp: In the generator room **Across from the generator that doesn't break **Next to a generator in the corner of the room. **On a table in the middle of the room. **In the back left corner of the room near the fallen lamp. ** Can be in the back right corner next to the Generator. **NOTE - The clamp may be missing from time to time in solo play. *Cell door: In the Citadel Tunnels **Leaning against a panel on the spiral staircase. **In the room where the plane part elevator descends to. **The end of the hall near the generator room. Clamp icon BOII.png Cell door icon BOII.png Origins *Face Screen **In the Fire tunnel on a table to the right of the gateway **To the right of the fire tunnel, in the trench room. **In the trench tunnel near Speed Cola, behind the crate heading to the workshop. *Handles **To the right of the first area leading to Generator 2 from spawn, in the trench room. **At the end of the trenches past Generator 2 and the Workshop. **Near Generator 2 on top of the Tank Station near some broken piping. *Shield Frame **Near Generator 4, to the left of the MP40 nearby. **In the marshlands just outside of Generator 4, heading towards the trenches to the church. **In another Giant Robot Footprint near the Excavation site. Zetsubou No Shima * Handles: Below Lab A **Hanging on the pillar where the Kuda can be bought. **Hanging on the pillar nearest to the start of the staircase. **Hanging on the pillar closest to the window. *Shield Frame: Outside Lab B **Resting on a tree over a hill facing the lab (easily recognised by the large boulder and the glowing lamppost leading up to it). **Hanging on the wall opposite to the tree. **Underneath the main section of the lab. *Face Screen: Anti-Air Platform **By a window with a seed planter **Near the window in the machine gun nest. **Up stairs to the right in a pile of rubble Gallery BOII zombies assault shield.png|Zombie Shield in TranZit. Tranzit third male player.png|The Zombie Shield. Zombie Shield menu icon Mob of the Dead BOII.png|The Zombie Shield's Mob of the Dead menu icon. Zombie Shield built MotD BOII.png|Zombie Shield on it's workbench in Mob of the Dead. Zombie Shield MotD BOII.png|Zombie Shield in Mob of the Dead. Assault Shield Zombies Origins BOII.png|Zombie Shield in Origins. Zombie_Shield_Built_Zetsubou No Shima BO3.png|The Zombie Shield on it's workbench in Zetsubou No Shima Zombie_Shield_Zetsubou No Shima BO3.png|The Zombie Shield in Zetsubou No Shima Achievement/Trophy * Assault with Battery (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Zetsubou No Shima, electrocute a zombie with a shield. Trivia *When the player builds the Zombie Shield in TranZit, they will push the pin down to lock the car door on the side of the shield. In Mob of the Dead, the character inserts a key into the cell door key slot. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Buildables